Golden Women
As seen in the comic story: The Golden Women and the White Star (1974).]] The Golden Women was a race of Humanoids that were native to the Red Planet. It is unknown if their were any male members of their species, as they all appeared to be female. At least some of the members of this race were part of an interstellar police agency known as the Interplanetary Peace Organization. Their branch of the organization was called the Red Planet Golden Policewomen. Physiology As seen in the comic story: The Golden Women and the White Star (1974).]] Very little is known about the physiology of the Golden Women, however they have yellowish (golden) colored skin, and they all seemed to be skilled swimmers. This shouldn't come as a surprise however, considering that the atmosphere of the Red Planet which they called home was composed of an incredibly thick gas that could have likely almost have been considered liquid had it have been any thicker. Because of this, it was common for the Golden Women to swim from place to place rather than though other methods. How the Golden Women reproduced was never explained. There didn't seem to be any male members of their alien race, so one could assume that the males were either extinct, or their method of motherhood was totally different than Humans, and males were not required for reproduction. It is also possible that a culture as advanced as they were might have developed a method of cloning more women for their offspring, rather than sexual reproduction. The Golden Women's Homeworld Their relation to their homeworld, wasn't fully explained. Their world was simply called the Red Planet, due to its' reddish color. It was a gaseous planet that was capable of encircling other worlds (as it did with the White Star). This suggested that the Golden Women had some sort of power over the planet, making it clear that they were able to move the world throughout interstellar space, much like a starship. But as previously stated, how this was accomplished was not fully explained. It could have been that they had some sort of control room in their castle which allowed them to pilot their planet where they wanted to travel to. Another possibility was that they had some kind of symbiotic relationship with the planet, and whatever they were thinking; their planet would obey...this however, was never made clear.As seen in the comic story: The Golden Women and the White Star (1974). History Earth-1A Circa 1974; Wonder Woman and her Amazons joined forces with the Golden Women to fight the Green Genii of the White Star, who were war lords on their homeworld, which was outlawed by the Interplanetary Peace Organization in their part of the universe.As seen in the comic story: The Golden Women and the White Star (1974). Known Golden Women *'Supreema': Queen of the Golden Women and the head of the Red Planet Golden Policewomen. Appearances Super Friends books *''The Golden Women and the White Star'' (1974)Reprinted in Super Friends # 5 (1976). References Category:Species Category:Alien Races